poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Flying to Sevtar/Thomas becomes "Negamas Prime"
This is where the team fly to New Zealand and where Thomas becomes OpThomasis Prime in Wrath of the Country. we see a private jet flying in the skies Zeb: I don't know about you, but I have a bad feeling about this. Thud Female voice: Ow! Hera Syndulla: What the? (she then goes into the back and then pushes asside some boxes and there, hiden beneath is Fluttershy!) FLUTTERSHY?! Fluttershy: Um, Hello Hera. Hera Syndulla: What are you doing here?! Fluttershy: I'm sorry! I can't let Willy run off with some droid, I have to go! Willy: Awww, well that's nice. with the villains, Ernie comes to a room and sees Tirek beating up Solar Flare and when he fist punches him to the ground, as Tirek pants, he prepares to kicks him in the face Ernie: Your gonna kill him, Tirek! You want that! Tirek: I want him more than dead, I'll split his frigging head wide open! Ernie: Get a hold of yourself! This all started because we can't let you send them to Tartarus, so just quit it, okay? Tirek: Shut up! Don't order me around! Ernie: I'm just saying. Tirek: It's not fair! Ernie: What? Tirek: You can't make me Force Sensitive! I want to hold a lightsaber, and show all of you fools! You hear that?! Do you understand?! Ernie: Enough! I have had it! Tirek: blinking I hope I didn't hear what I thought I just heard! Ernie: You wanna know why, you can't be a Sith? It's because you arrogant, bossy, and always butts his nose into other villains' business, and that's the truth! You should be grateful! Tirek: You should be grateful you don't sleep in a Hen House! Ernie: I do sleep in a Hen House, you idiot! sighs This is not what Supreme Leader Snoke had in mind. Tirek: What Supreme Leader Snoke had in mind, was that HE SHOULD MAKE ME A SITH! Ernie: You're gratefully mistaken, why don't you go ASK HIM YOURSELF!!!! leaves and slams the door behind him King Solar Flare: only How damn stupid are you? Tirek: back to Solar Flare shocked (in a calm voice) What did you say? King Solar Flare: I said, HOW... DAMN... STUPID.... (in Royal Canterlot voice) ARE YOU?! last bit is so loud, it causes Tirek o shield his eyes with his hands King Solar: (in Royal Canterlot voice) GET THIS IS YOUR THICK, HEAD AND PEANUT SIZED BRAIN, YOU... WILL... NEVER... BE... A SITH!!!! YOU DON'T GET IT IT, DO YOU?! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WANT IT, YOU NEVER BECOME FORCE SENSITIVE. FORCE SENTIENT ARE BORN NOT MADE!!! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO MAKE SOME RANDOM GUY FORCE SENSITIVE, IF IT WERE POSSIBLE, THEN THE MANDALORIANS WOULD'VE ALREADY DESTROYED THE JEDI ORDER IN THE OLD REPUBLIC!!!! YOU THINK YOU COULD BEAT ANY FORCE USERS, YOU'RE WRONG!!! Cellie and Luny told me how you tried to battle them before in a Lightsaber duel, but you always lost! Heck, you even lost to a former Sith Lord, whom of which I studied was one of the masters of Jyro! But not only did you lose to him, he blinded you and destroyed your Lightsaber! Oh, then there was the time where you battled us during the whole TBC prototypes incident. You may of managed to stand a firm ground, but you still lost! But then you engaged Miss Rangereen to a duel but she kicked your big butt in it! And.... Then you tried to fight one of the most powerful Dark Lords I've ever have to come across. But guess what, she outbested you and she even nearly killed you with Force Lightning! You should be lucky you made it out alive! If she had the chance, she would've killed easy! Like she did to Ernie! And I've studied all Lightsaber combat forms in my years as a Jedi, and when I see you try to imitate them... Ugh! You very sloppy at it! You're even worse than the Mandalorians that stole the Darksaber from the temple in the Old Republic! But the main thing is, no matter how much power you takes, you will never beat any Jedi or Je'Daii that ever lived and extremely underestimate the Force. In fact, you don't deserve to be Force Sensitive or have a Lightsaber! then starts growling on anger Tirek: his throat and slams him in the wall You are really trying me! Now, I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where are Celestia and Luna? King Solar Flare: I know where they are? Tirek: Where? King Solar Flare: In your (bleeps)! Tirek: Ohhhhhh... he fist punches him hard I know my fist is gonna be in your mouth! turns black when he fist punches him Sideshow Bob: Ernie, we've tracked down where there going. Ernie: Where? Sideshow Bob: They're heading to New Zealand. And the Deceptitrains are heading there right now. Ernie: Then that's where we are going. we see Cybertrain in a scientist lab Scientist: Object confirm. It's the exoplanet Cybertrain. It will collide Earth in within 2 days. we see Cybertrain, and Thomas chained up as Angel Death speaks with them Theme" begins playing Angel Death: OpThomas. It is time for you to know the truth. Twilight Sparkle and Brian Griffin, are not your friends. They're working for the First Order. Thomas: Twilight, and Brian, are working for the First Order? But.... but why? Angel Death: Because, there gonna transform Earth into a new Death Star. And when that happens, Twilight will quit being a duchess, and focus on Princess duties, and will be the Princess of the First Order, and Brian will be it's Prince. But you are gonna kill them, and you'll retrieve my staff, and Cybertrain will be restored. Thomas: Yes. his face mask Angel Death: Earth will be destroyed, and your world will be reborn OpThomasis Prime. she speaks it zooms in on Thomas' eyes, and his eyes then turn into dark purple Thomas (in darker and scarier voice) I will kill anyone, who dares to stand in my WAY!! Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts